Sueños de Invierno
by Hedone
Summary: Pese a que no quería amarlo, no quería sentir su calor, ni sus manos, ni su cuerpo en su fría cama... Pese a que su mente gritara no, su corazón era un traidor.


**DESEOS DE INVIERNO**

El dolor lacerante seguía en su pecho, las noches inquietas aún habitaban en su dormitorio, el temor a ser tocado aún estaba allí, pero era aún más grande el temor de confiar.

Onodera Ritsu apretó las piernas por sobre su pecho.

—_Me gustas _—le habían susurrado hace poco, con tiernas mejillas sonrosadas, ojos brillantes y la cálida fragancia de la esperanza —_realmente me gustas, Ritsu... Por favor, sólo una oportunidad _—suaves cabellos rubios caían por aquellos pómulos marcados, nariz definida y unos hermosos ojos verdes, los más preciosos que había visto hasta ahora.

—_Ritsu…_

Había huido de Japón producto de lo mismo, su corazón seguía doliendo pese al tiempo transcurrido y ante él se abría una nueva posibilidad de querer creer en algo parecido al amor.

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Preguntas si es por quién es tu padre, o porque eres realmente tú, quien se esconde tras esa sonrisa amable y apaga las luces en su casa cuando cree que nadie lo ve, ni siente…_

Había sonado tan hermoso, descubrirse así mismo que tras dos años aún seguía con las sábanas revueltas, el corazón acelerado y las lágrimas tras sus ojos. Había querido no llorar más, no _sentir_ más.

_Saga-sempai..._

—_No soy como la otra persona _—y le quiso creer. Porque esta vez no era hombre, no había sentido de posesión tras aquellas suaves manos, ni dobles intenciones en esos abrazos, quería poder sentirlo nuevamente.

—_Sólo estoy aquí por traslado, Sara_

—_Aún mejor, así quizás me eches en falta lo suficiente para que no puedas vivir sin mí_.

Dulces palabras.

Dulce tentación.

Amarga traición.

Sabía que no debía haberse confiado, que algo estaba haciendo mal, que no era tiempo para darse una nueva oportunidad y que pese a todo, su adolorido corazón dijo "Créele".

¿Creerle a quién?

A la misma chica que yacía en los brazos de otro.

—_Me pediste que confiara en ti _—le dijo sin siquiera mostrar un nimio sentimiento de dolor o traición, todo lo contrario a cómo se sentía realmente —_… Te aferraste ese día a mis ropas pidiéndome una oportunidad. Quizás no hiciste lo mismo, pero esto me duele más._

—_¡¿Tú me reclamas a mí? He estado meses esperando algo de ti, tu maldito cariño, tus malditas caricias que siempre guardas para ti, ¡He estado esperando lo que sea! No quiero una relación en la cual solamente soy yo la que doy todo y..._

—_Así que es eso… Sabes, hoy te iba a sacar a un bonito restorán donde sé que gustas comer con tus amigas, te iba a decir lo mucho que me has cambiado y lo feliz que estuve de haberte aceptado, que lamentaba haberte hecho esperar, que ya no tenías que hacerlo más_

—_... No me vengas con..._

—_Que de ahora en adelante sería solamente tuyo, Sara... Creo que es mejor dejarlo aquí, de todas formas quédate con mis palabras y con lo que sobra de mí, ya no hay nada aquí dentro. _

El dolor sencillamente nunca pasó. Realmente quería una oportunidad lejos de la sombra de Saga, realmente quería rehacer su vida y olvidarse de esa risa que taladraba su cabeza noche tras noche en su cama vacía, quería olvidarse de aquellas enormes manos acariciar su febril cuerpo, del tímido susurro en su oído o del cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientras le sonreía con felicidad.

Quería olvidarlo...

—Haré que me ames —le dijo nuevamente esa noche en el ascensor, como si esa sencilla frase lograría despertar a su corazón muerto.

No era la misma mirada tímida, pero sí lo era la decidida. Sus rasgos fuertes y aquella presencia que imponía.

—Haré que digas que me amas —declaró nuevamente, cortándole el espacio, haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera la presión de sus palabras y su cerebro comenzara a reproducirlas a una mayor velocidad —, así que prepárate.

Pero eso no era lo único que decía su rostro, ni tampoco era lo único que él quería para sí.

_Prepárate para ser mío_

_Para que te coma trozo a trozo_

_Para sentirme todas las mañanas_

_Para no olvidar mi rostro_

_Prepárame para amarte_

_Para no poder vivir sin mí._

Onoreda Ritsu miró con la palabra en la boca cómo se cerraban las puertas, cómo aquella mirada altiva desaparecía junto a su ira y ganas de recriminarle dejando sólo sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mente agitada y su corazón bombeante.

—¡Ni loco volveré a amarte! —gritó solo porque necesitaba decir algo, pese a sentir lo contrario.

No quería amarlo, no quería más dolor, no quería siquiera trabajar aquí.

No deseaba verle la cara, despertar con él, sentir sus manos, su calor.

No anhelaba nada, ni tampoco quería sentir nuevamente el sonido de su corazón descompuesto. Sólo había tenido dos aventuras y ambas habían terminado con él solo en un departamento con sábanas frías, pero su corazón era traidor, siempre anhelando lo que él no le podía dar, pidiendo la oportunidad.

No se la dejaría fácil, nunca más confiaría en nadie.

—¿Eh? Onoreda, no que te estabas yendo... ¿Por qué sonríes así? Ara... ¡Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas! Ahh, el amor, amor...

No se lo dejaría fácil.


End file.
